In a display device using non-light emitting optical components, such as a liquid crystal display device, a backlight device is provided behind (i.e., on a side opposite from a display surface of) a display panel such as a liquid crystal display panel for illuminating the display panel. The backlight device includes a chassis having an opening on a liquid crystal panel side, a plurality of lamps (e.g., cold cathode tubes) and covering members for supporting ends of the lamps. The lamps emit light when a voltage is applied by an external power source (see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1 discloses a lamp device for a liquid crystal display device including a lamps, wires and a connector. The lamps emit light by using an external voltage applied at power source terminals for electric discharge. The wires deliver the voltage. The connector brings electrodes of the lamp into direct contact with a part of the wires and then the electrode of the lamps into electric contact with the wires.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-303868